The present invention generally relates to light fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to light fixtures containing a support system to facilitate installation.
Light fixtures are typically mounted to an electrical outlet box which is flush mounted to a surface, such as a wall or ceiling. (As used herein, the term “flush mounted” means that the outlet box is mounted at or behind the surface in the conventional manner without necessarily being perfectly flush). Prior to mounting, however, the light fixture must be electrically connected to wires located in the outlet box. While attempting to connect the wires of the light fixture to those of the outlet box, the user must also support the light fixture. If the user installs the light fixture alone, one hand must be used to connect the wires while the other hand holds the light fixture. This can be awkward and difficult.
Moreover, certain light fixtures cannot be installed alone. For example, heavy or large light fixtures may require one person to hold the light fixture while another person connects the wires. Therefore, there is a need for a novel mounting arrangement that facilitates installation of a light fixture.